How It All Began
by J.Vengeance
Summary: During the summer before their 4th year at Hogwarts, the Marauders are separated from each other. But when Sirius' family pledges allegiance with a new dark wizard called Voldemort, everyone will do anything to make sure this wizard doesn't come to power.
1. Letters

**Yo! Some of you may know me from the fic 'James Forgives You', if not...well, that's not surprising either. :-P Enjoy and review!!!**

**Title: **How It All Began.

**Author:** C'est moi!

**Rating: **T for violence, abuse, language

**Pairing:** None

**Summary: **During the summer before their fourth year at Hogwarts, the Marauders are totally separated. But when Sirius' family pledges alligance to a new dark wizard called Voldemort, the Marauders and the rest of the Hogwarts School will do anything to make sure this wizard doesn't come to power.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Though, I do own a copy of every book :-P Oh and if I have dates a little messed up, you can tell me but...it's my fantasy okay?!!!! In my mind it all works! lol

* * *

July 1st, 1965

Dear Sirius,

What's up? It sucks that school's over already… It majorly sucks that the Marauders don't get to be together. Mum was so evil about me coming over. I'd fly but disobeying mum is a death sentence in itself. So how's your summer going? I'm so bored. Write back soon you bastard!

-James

* * *

July 2nd, 1965

Dear Prongs,

Bastard? How dare you call ME a bastard! Haha. Yea, I wish school wasn't over too. I'd fly over to you…if I had a broom. Your mum scares me. I wouldn't mess with her either…and that's saying something. Remus came over yesterday, bloody boring without you though. Your owl is really fast, by the way.

-Padfoot

* * *

July 5th, 1965

Dear Wanker,

And your owl is slow as hell.

-The awesomest seeker EVER

* * *

July 6th, 1965

Dear Idiot,

What the hell kind of letter was that?! Have you seen Lily at all?…I wrote her but she never wrote back…

-The wicked cooler-than-you lady killer

* * *

July 10th, 1965

Dear Man-whore,

Lily hasn't been writing to me either. Or Remus as a matter of fact. That letter was wicked fun to write. You should've heard my evil laugh. Ah, it was good. Why do you care if Lily isn't writing to you? You are an arse around her, you know.

-The Pothead Potter

P.s. …I miss ya.

P.P.S. Should I ask Lily out when we start school again?

* * *

July whatever-the-hell

Dear (Pothead?) Weirdo,

I AM NOT AN ARSE. I was just wondering, sheesh. Remy hasn't written cuz he's busy trying to get Peter to stop writing him. Hahaha.

Mum started yelling at me today…it was scary. At least she didn't starting trying to hex me like with Reg…

Anyways, You NEED to find a way to get over here…can't you do something with your invisibility cloak or something?

-Sirius

P.s. I miss ya too…

P.P.S. I don't see why you shouldn't ask her out…'cept she might kill you. No wait, she'd kill ME. In that case, ask away!

* * *

July 15th, 1965

Dear Puppy Doggy,

Poor Remy. Hah. Peter can be a pain in the arse…

Your mum's trying to hex Regulus?…and yelling at you? Is everything okay?… Well, anyway, I really am thinking about coming over with the invisibility cloak. I just don't get why mum won't let me come over…She won't even let me see Remy or Peter. Should I come over on my broom with my invisibility cloak? If I should, When should I?

-Prongsy

P.S. Love ya, dude.

P.S.S P.S. Eh, I'll think more about it….She's pretty and all but….I dunno.

* * *

July 30th, 1965

Dear Si,

Hey what's up? You haven't written me back. I'm using mum's owl. So, what are you doing? It doesn't usually take you this long to respond. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but…I don't know…

Hey look! § It's like an S on top and a j on the bottom… Sirius and James! Hehe.

Write back soon!

-JP

* * *

August 10th, 1965

Hey Jamesy,

Sorry I haven't been writing. Things are a little…out of control. Uhm…Maybe I could find a way to come over to your house?…I don't think you'll want to be here.

I love you loads James, write back quick.

§ Puppy Doggy

* * *

August 15th, 1965

Puppy Doggy,

Is everything okay? Are those teardrops on your letter? You're worrying me. Is it your mum?…If you really want me to, I can fly over there and get you and come back here…

§ Prongsy

* * *

August 19th, 1965

Dear James,

Get over here quick. Sirius is at my place. I can't write details. No time. Just hurry.

-Remus

* * *

James stared at the neatly written letter, his heart racing.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, this is so NOT a cliffhanger. :-P Please review, tell me what you think! It all depends on whether on not I continue with this!**


	2. Saving a Blood Traitor

James stared at the neatly written letter, his heart racing. Without hesitation, he grabbed his invisibility cloak from under his bed and his broom from the corner. He opened his bedroom window and stared out into the midnight. It was cloudy and the air was humid, a sure sign of rain. Damn. Oh well, Remus's letter scared the bloody hell out of James and nothing at this point was going to stop him from seeing Sirius. He was defying his mother after all, a little rain was nothing compared to that.

He sat on his broom, floating slightly above the floor and put on the invisibility cloak. He also held his wand in his left hand. He flew swiftly out the window and up. Looking below him at his house, he saw the light turn on in his parents' bedroom. He felt his stomach twist in fright and quickly flew forward into the night.

James urged his broom to fly faster when suddenly a drop of rain fell on his glasses, shocking him slightly. Following that drop came a heavy fall of water like a bucket had been poured on his head.

"Bloody hell! Perfect…just perfect." James spat out to no one in particular.

Remus Lupin sat in a chair, alternating his point of view between the night sky outside his window and the boy sleeping in his bed right next to him. He tapped his foot impatiently, fidgeting horribly. He huffed, frustrated, and stood up, pacing the floor. He looked at the boy again.

It was Sirius. His long jet black hair was in a disheveled mess over his ivory face and his long lashes were holding clinging tears. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were quivering just slightly. Never had Sirius Black looked so fragile.

To add to the surprising image, his cheek held a short deep gash that was crudely bandaged by Remus and several similar cuts all over his body.

Remus sighed heavily, running a hand through his own golden brown hair. He had no idea why this happened to Sirius. He had gotten a letter from him a few days ago.

_August 16th_

_Remus help. Please find some way to get here. I'm in trouble, I can't explain it. Don't knock on the front door, just come to my window. Mum's lost it._

_-Sirius_

Immediately, Remus had taken floo powder and ended up in Sirius's neighbor's fireplace. Luckily, they didn't mind the unexpected appearance. What nice folk. He followed Sirius's instruction and rounded to the back of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus looked up at the window that belonged to Sirius's room.

"Si!" he hissed, feeling awkward and trying to be quiet all at the same time. When there was no response, he tried again. No response. Remus bit his lip and walked up to the wall. He stood on a series of stacked boxes and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. Now Remus is what one would call…athletically-challenged and his upper arm strength was close to nil. So as he tried to pull himself up, he consequently fell onto the concrete below him.

Groaning, he brushed himself off to realize that he scraped his elbow pretty bad. He tried to wipe away the blood trickling down his arm but eventually gave up. Suddenly, the light in Sirius's room turned on.

"TRAITOR!" yelled a voice. It was Sirius's mother. Remus watched as the light in the window went from a dull yellow to a bright red as a spell was cast. His eyes widened as he heard a scream.

"Stop it, mother!" screamed a tired, broken voice. Remus felt a shiver go down his spine as he realized it was Sirius.

Awoken with a new found energy, Remus stood up and climbed on the boxes again. Another flash of red light lit up the window and another voice was yelling.

"MOTHER LEAVE HIM!"

It was Regulus Black, Sirius's brother.

"DON'T PROTECT THIS BLOOD TRAITOR!" screamed Mrs. Black. Remus had never heard her voice so wild. Red light flashed again, only this time it was Regulus who screamed. Remus jumped up and grabbed the roof edge, hoisting himself up with the strength of his adrenaline.

The light in Sirius's room went out and a door slammed angrily shut. Remus tiptoed lightly over the roof and to the window of the second floor. He looked in but couldn't see anything. He rapped very gently on the glass but nothing happened. He pulled at the bottom to find that the window was unlocked. Sighing with relief, Remus opened it and crawled through, landing unceremoniously on the floor.

He sat there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. When they did, he still couldn't see much. He crept forward and saw the faint outline of a person in the corner to his right. Remus's heart leapt into his throat and he hurried over to the unconscious form. Taking Sirius into his arms, Remus pulled the boy towards the window. Sirius let out a low moan and coughed lightly.

"Don't mother…stop…they're not…" Sirius murmured. Remus held him close as he tried to stand. It didn't work. Sirius was taller than Remus by a sufficient amount, making this difficult.

By some miracle that Remus could not recall, he managed to pull Sirius out the window and onto the roof quietly enough so that they weren't heard. But there was an even more difficult task. Getting off the roof itself.

"Bloody hell." Remus cursed. He'd had enough trouble getting on the damn thing, now he had to get off it. He crawled to the edge and looked down. There were bushes below…. Remus winced. He hated not being able to use magic. Cursing the stupidity of the situation, he tried to contemplate the options. He was, after all, the most logical of the marauders. He noticed a tree to the left side and inched over. He heard a groan and turned around.

Sirius was trying to get up when suddenly he started to slide.

"SHIT!" both of them hissed as Sirius fell off the roof. Muttering a stream of furious curses, Remus leapt over in time to grab Sirius's wrist. But unfortunately for the pair, the momentum threw him off and both went toppling into the bushes.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Anything would be much appreciated!


	3. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs

"SHIT!" both of them hissed as Sirius fell off the roof. Muttering a stream of furious curses, Remus leapt over in time to grab Sirius's wrist. But unfortunately for the pair, the momentum threw him off and both went toppling into the bushes.

Fortunately, it was only a 15-foot fall…what? It could've been more. And luckily the bushes broke their fall, as prickly as they were. Remus coughed and pulled himself from the bushes. He grabbed Sirius's wrist and the boy's eyes fluttered slightly open before closing again.

"Stupid…idiot." he mumbled. Remus smiled genuinely and pulled his friend out of the bushes. When he went into the neighbors' backyard, Remus noticed the family was asleep. He went in through the sliding back door (which was graciously left open) and used the floo powder to bring him and Sirius back to his home.

It was risky, putting him and Sirius through the powder at the same time, but thankfully it worked. They toppled out of the fireplace without knocking anything over. His parents were asleep and he prayed silently for complete silence as he tried his best to bring Sirius up the stairs and into his room. Hopefully in the morning his parents would understand the situation and let Sirius stay.

But his parents never found out. That morning, Remus panicked when his mum knocked on the door and gently put Sirius into his closet. Same thing occurred the morning after that and so on.

'Cowardice be damned', Remus thought. 'I'm just protecting Sirius'.

And so, Remus wrote the letter to James, cleaned up Sirius's wounds, and bit his nails furiously to pass the time.

Every now and then, Sirius would wake up from his restless unconsciousness and cry, rambling on with such sentences as, "I can't do it! I won't!" and "I'm not one of them! I never will be!" And every time, Remus would rush over, hug the shattered form of his best friend, and pray for James to hurry up.

And now was no different. Remus continued his pacing, subconsciously rubbing his elbow at the memory of falling. 'James should be on his way…' Remus thought, trying to calm himself down. At this rate, he could shock half of London with the static electricity in his socks against the carpet. He walked over and opened the window to his room despite the rain, getting more and more impatient at James's lateness.

Suddenly Sirius turned in his sleep. His watery eyes opened to reveal bright grey irises littered with fear and worry.

"Stop, Mother, no! I won't do it! No!" he groaned, crying and curling up under Remus's sheets. Remus sighed heavily and started to walk over to the trembling form. Suddenly, Sirius's head shot up to look Remus straight in the eye. Remus paused. Sirius was focused on him, looking slightly confused.

"…Remy?…" whispered Sirius. It was the first time he said the name since school. Remus was shocked and excited that Sirius actually recognized him. He raced over to Sirius's side and sat down next to him.

"Padfoot, are you all right?"

Sirius rubbed his tear-soaked eyes and cheeks, wincing when he rubbed over the bandage.

"I…I think so." he answered weakly. Remus smiled and gently embraced him. "What happened?…Where's James?" Sirius asked, suddenly getting worried. "Oh no! He said he was going to come and get me…what if he runs into mum…oh, bugger!"

"Sirius, calm down." Remus said. "Everything'll be fine. I sent a letter to him yesterday asking him to come here…it's only a matter of time." That seemed to be enough to calm Sirius down, for he relaxed against the bed and sighed heavily.

Suddenly, both boys found their nerves awoken with surprise as something zoomed through the window and hit the floor with a thud. Remus turned around towards the sound but saw nothing. But both he and Sirius knew what happened.

James appeared in a wet, ruffled mess on the floor as he threw off the Invisibility cloak. He slumped down against his broom, breathing heavily. He sat up and ran a hand through his unruly, soaked hair and looked at the pair in front of him. He started when his eyes landed on Sirius.

"Padfoot!" he exclaimed, standing up and nearly losing his balance. He rushed over to the boy's side as Remus got up to close the window and pick up the cloak and broom.

James looked at his best friend with concern, gently skimming his fingers over the bandaged cuts on his arms, neck, and cheek. Sirius looked at James with heavy sadness and a hint of humiliation. He was the self-proclaimed lady killer, not the pathetic, abused sixteen-year-old on the verge of tears.

James sighed heavily. "Who did this to you?…" Sirius looked away, his cheeks reddening. James knew. He wrapped his arms around Sirius, who broke down immediately. James looked at Remus, who cast him a sad look. As James looked down at Sirius, Remus walked over and took the glasses off of James's face, wiping them with his shirt and placing them back on the seeker's face. Then he sat down next to the other two boys, resting his head against the headboard. He seemed to be thinking heavily.

Sirius sniffled quietly and sat up, rubbing his eyes and brushing the hair out of his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so pitiful…"

"No, you're not!" came the response from both Remus and James. Sirius blinked, momentarily confused. He looked at James, then at Remus, and smiled slightly.

"I missed you two," he whispered. To which came the response of two massive hugs from both boys.

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
